Hablemos de sentimientos
by Patricya Weasley
Summary: Una historia sobre Ginny y Harry. ADVERTENCIA!!!Soy supeeeeeeer románticaaaaa


HABLEMOS DE SENTIMIENTOS  
  
Tal vez nadie recuerde que existo. Ni mis hermanos, ni la gente que me rodea (no soy capaz de llamarles amigos)... Nadie. Ni siquiera mis padres. Mi vida es siempre igual. Sin alteraciones, bueno, sí, con algunas pero todas salen de Guatemala y pasan a Guatepeor. No sé qué hacer para llamar la atención, pero llamar la atención o para hacerme famosa, sino para recibir algo de cariño por parte de los demás. De los demás...sí, pero no sólo la gente que me rodea, porque el cariño que más anhelo es el de él... el de Harry Potter. Ese amor NO correspondido durante tantísimos años seguidos. Tantos intentos por llamar su atención siendo como soy... pero no da resultado. El ser yo misma no sirve para nada con nadie. Y he descubierto por qué. Porque todos buscan lo superficial. Todo es una cadena. Tienes que ser guapa para gustar a los chicos, y cuando te creas fama entre ellos, ahí es cuando entran las chicas en el juego. Te piden consejos para su físico, y te cuentan tales pavadas como anoche me miró tal y me sonrió cuál. Lo llevo viendo desde los once años, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, con mis compañeras de cuarto Clearse, Penelope, Holly y Laurence. Patéticas. Patéticas pero guapas y con mucha popularidad, que parece que en este estúpido mundo es lo único que importa. ¿O alguien e atreve contradecir esta opinión? Porque cualquiera que camine por los corredores de este colegio puede observarlo. Nadie valora el ser, pero el problema es...¿por qué? ¿Por qué las chicas (y chicos) feos o del montón no pueden salir con la gente popular? Y no es sólo eso, es que si no está mal visto. Pues no es normal, o al menos no para mí. ¿Los sentimientos? No existen. Solo el meterse mano y cuanto antes, mejor. Sé que en el colegio hay gente que no es así, pero la mayoría sí.  
  
Bueno, sigo sumida en mis pensamientos estúpidos mientras miro a la nostálgica luna, tan fría y plateada como siempre, y me pregunto si algún día de mi vida puede que encuentre al amor de mi vida. Yo sé que lo he encontrado, pero no sé si el amor de tu vida puede ser un amor no correspondido. En fin, el caso es que estoy muy deprimida, porque el mundo es demasiado superficial para mi gusto.  
  
Nadie sabrá de mi sufrimiento, tal vez porque no quieren ver más allá de sus narices o son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta de que la gente siente algo diferente a lo que ellos sienten en un momento determinado.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny, ya basta de lamentos.-me digo a mí misma. Creo que es mejor bajar a beber agua y acostarse. Pensado y hecho. Me bajo, pero hay algo que ha llamado más mi atención. Un ruido procedente del sofá que hay frente a la chimenea (que está apagada). Me acerco sigilosamente y vuelvo a oír ese ruido. Es como si alguien no parase de moverse, como si una persona no encontrara la postura adecuada para dormir. Pongo las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá y me asomo. A Dios se le ha caído un ángel. Lo que hay allí, tumbado en el sofá, es un chico moreno, de tez pálida, intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para su sueño. Sonrío. Siempre lo hago cuando le veo y el no a mí.  
  
Le quiero.  
  
Supongo que Harry nunca se dará cuenta de que es lo más importante de mi vida, pero me da igual, si puedo verle un segundo al día, al mes, al año... No importa, sólo no verle me hace daño, así que mirarle es la manera más útil para poder saciar mi corazón.  
  
..............................................................*******....... .........................................................  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Qué tal????Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Patricya, tengo 12 años y soy de Madrid (España). Me identifico con Ginny en todos los rasgos morales, y en algunos físicos. (Ojos marrones, normal de estatura tirando a bajita, delgada...). En fin, este es el primer ff que escribo en 1ª persona, así que espero que no os importe si hay algún fallito( Bueno, nada más que añadir. Soy nueva y espero que me ayudeis un poco con la página, ¿ok? Os quiere muxo  
  
Patricya 


End file.
